Golf club cleaners of various types are well-known. They include various brushes, bristles and other scrubbing devices using a soap and water solution. Although these devices remove the majority of the foreign debris, they do not restore the surface to a factory-like finish nor do they leave a protective surface to the face of the club. The surface of the face of a golf club is subjected to harsh elements contained in the soil and grass. Such elements contained in the soil and grass include the residue from the chemicals used to fertilize the fairways for a more appealing look. These elements attach to the surface of the club, causing distortion, which has been shown to cause increased sidespin while reducing the backspin desired by the golfer. Further, as grips dry out and loose their suppleness, the grip can slip or twist as contact with the ball is made, causing reduced backspin and often increased sidespin; with resulting hooking or slicing.
Various documents defining the general state of the art which are not of particular relevance to the novelty or inventiveness of the present invention, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,472,851; 5,054,153; 5,195,743; 5,385,160; 5,404,610; 5,787,539; 6,430,770; 6,733,016; and 7,162,766.
It would be desirable to provide a formulation that will clean and restore the clubface making it resistant to the natural and foreign elements in the soil while rejuvenating the club grips to a new feel.
It is further desirable to develop a suitable method for the production of such a formulation.